Heaven's Tears
by Darkstar7
Summary: this takes place just before Legolas leaves for the Grey Havens, and he's looking back on his life and regreting the words he never said. this is sort of slash, Aragorn/Legolas, to be specific.


Author's Notes: I wrote this after I saw the movie for the fourth time (yes, I need a life. Leave me alone). For some reason the scenes just stuck in my head and forced me to write it down. The is from Legolas's POV, btw. It's kinda sad, sorry about that. Enjoy!

All around me is gray. The sky and ocean blur together in my vision, a colorless landscape stretching our forever. I stand alone, a forsaken figure on a lost and lonely beach. The ship that will bear me away from Middle Earth sits on the sand like a watchtower, tall and unforgiving. Rain is falling from the sky, heaven's tears swirling together with shards of the past and unnamable emotions. They create a dagger of memory, sharp and painfully real. 

I am bleeding from the terrible wound of regret, the words I never said tearing me apart inside. And the empty place in my heart, the place that only you could heal, is aching with grief. The same grief I felt when I knew I could never have you.

I remember it so clearly, like it was only yesterday. We were in resting in Lothlorien after our escape from Moria. The escape that cost Gandalf his life. Although I had longed to see Lorien, it seemed to me then a prison, a gilded cage of comfort. I wanted to depart quickly, for the threat of danger had been growing in my mind. I did not wish to stay.

The others were asleep, worn out from exhaustion and mourning. I stood a little apart from them, solitude helping me to sort out my thoughts and emotions. The stars shone bright, points of light in the dark velvet sky. Suddenly I heard someone walk up behind me and place a light hand on my shoulder.

"Walk with me, Legolas Greenleaf."

I turned and saw the face of Galadriel, Lady of the Wood. I felt a strange sense of foreboding when I looked at her, but her eyes held some power that compelled me to follow her.

We walked together in silence. She seemed to be leading me someplace, but the dreamlike landscape gave me no clue as to where. The moonlight filtered through the canopy of trees, outlining the leaves in silver. Soon we came upon a bridge, and we stopped halfway across.

"Look into the water, Legolas. What do you see?" she said quietly, her fair face revealing nothing.

I leaned over the side of the bridge and gazed into the river. Deep blue eyes set in a pale face stared back at me. My reflection.

"Lady, I see only myself," I answered, not sure where this was going.

"You see and Elf of the High Kindred, son of Thranduil, who is destined to live forever," she said, something in her voice forcing me to meet her eyes.

When I was first introduced to the Lady of the Wood, her eyes seemed to look deep into the depths of your soul. It was like she knew everything about you in one glance. But that night, I learned that the reverse can be true. She can say volumes without a word. 

When she met my gaze on that bridge in Lorien, I knew she was trying to tell me that my darkest fear was true. And when she spoke, it was only to confirm the shattering truth I'd seen in her eyes.

"The Dark King is not for you, Legolas. You must not love Aragorn. His fate is bound to Man, and his heart is bound to Arwen. You have no place in his world."

I turned away, unable to face the bitter truth of her words. She did not speak any more. There was nothing more to say. Words of comfort would have been meaningless. I heard her walk away slowly, her footsteps fading away into silence. 

And for the first time in a long time, I cried. 

I do not know how long I stood on that bridge. Hours, perhaps. But with my tears I was ridding myself of a fool's dream. I was destroying any hope of ever being happy, of ever experiencing love again. For I knew I would never feel for anyone else what I felt for him.

And I love him still. Even now, when he's far beyond my reach. Aragorn was stolen from this world, seduced by the Shadow Lover. He lies in his tomb, cold and lifeless, destroyed by the bane of mortals.

I know now why Arwen would give up eternal life. How could anyone bear to live forever when their one love, their one reason to go on, was dead? I suppose I shall have to find out. I had thought of giving up immortality. I wanted so badly to see him again. But he did not love me in life, so why would he in death?

I cannot stay in Middle Earth any longer. Much that was beautiful is lost, and Aragorn is dead. I will go to the West with my kindred, and live forever in the Grey Havens. Alone. I will be alone for the rest of my life.

Slowly, tears trickle down my face, mixing with the unforgiving rain. These tears are not to rid myself of dreams, for I have none left. My dreams died on that bridge in Lorien. No, these are tears for Aragorn, a silent testament of my grief. Now, at least, I can finally say out loud what has long been in my heart. I love you, Aragorn. I will always love you. 


End file.
